


Alpha Stiles

by AppleOfEris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Shapeshifter Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfEris/pseuds/AppleOfEris
Summary: Stiles gets bitten...He doesn't take it well.





	1. Chapter 1

Leave,” Derek’s alpha voice rang through the clearing.  
“You are not welcome here.”

I looked across at Derek. His body was streaked in blood, most of which appeared to be his. His denim jacket was torn in several places, and his chest heaved from the recent exertion of fighting for his life. The moonless night amplified the eerie glow of his red eyes, so that they shone like bloody LEDs.

The alpha across the clearing did not look overly intimidated. He was a huge, boisterous man; built with immense muscle, and he pulsated with powerful rage. Derek almost looked small in comparison.

“You know what we are here for,” he said smoothly, and his voice ran like spilt blood through the silence. A ripple of movement went through his pack in response. There were about twenty of them in total, all dark-skinned, athletic fighting machines, who moved in flawless tandem with their alpha.

“It is not mine to give… anymore than it is yours to take,” Derek snarled. His face looked paler than it had moments before, and I didn’t know if it was from the bloodless, or the sudden realization that we were very much skrewed.

“I see,” the alpha responded shrewdly.  
“In that case we best be going.”

My heart fluttered in relief. Derek’s eyebrows rose, but he remained silent. Like a deadly wave they withdrew soundlessly into the forest, and disappeared in seconds.

“Well…” Scott said faintly, appearing from Derek’s left, “That was weird.”

“Come,” Derek barked, “Everyone is sleeping at my place.”

Not even Jackson argued. We walked in silence back to the house, each person still trying to make sense of what had happened. A cold wind blew, and I crossed my arms to try prevent the further loss of body heat. Werewolves had it so good. 

“What did they want?” Lydia asked Derek as walked into the house.  
“Something they aren’t going to get,” Derek huffed. He unlocked the front door with a sigh.  
“Don’t worry about it.”

Not for the first time, I felt a rush of relief that Derek had finally got the house rebuilt. Home is important for building a pack, and the place where the alpha lives should be that home. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, but gave up further inquisition. 

“I’m ordering pizza,” Scott said loudly, “Who’s hungry?” 

“Me,” I said loudly, my voice accompanied by a dozen other confirmations. I sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. It had been a long day already, and my dad would be pissed if I disappeared for longer than a few hours. I quick glance at my phone confirmed that it was already ten. 

I doubted anyone would really notice if I left anyway. Scott was deep in conversation with Isaac, while a wary looking Allison sat on his lap. Lydia and Jackson were watching something on her phone. Erica and Boyd were whispering conspiratorially in a corner. Derek was no where to be seen. 

I slipped out of the house as quietly as I could. No one followed after me as I made my way to my jeep. I started the engine, a noise that I knew would be audible to a house full of werewolves, and bit back the disappointment when no one exited the house to check where I was going. 

I drove to my house in somber silence. I rushed home, only to find a note on the fridge from my dad, saying he was doing a night shift, and not to expect him back until tomorrow. For a long second I stood in front of the fridge, struggling to fight back hot tears of frustration. Eventually I lost, so I sat down with my back to the fridge and the note in my hand, trying to figure out when my life became such a mess. Even my Dad would rather work on Friday night, than spend it with his son. 

“Derek was wrong, you kknow, a cold voice echoed from the shadows. A stab of adrenaline pulsed through my body. I scrambled up frantically, my eyes quickly locking with the red gaze of the alpha from earlier. 

“What are you doing here?” I rasped, absolute terror burning through my veins. He was going to brutally and psychotically disembowel me, to send a message to Derek. 

Fuck. My wolfsbane was upstairs. 

He moved from across the room in less than a second. His clawed hand gripped my arm, and I moaned at the feeling of blood dripping down my skin. 

“It will be over soon, pet,” he growled, as a large set of fangs elongated in his mouth. I could only watch in wordless horror. 

“You will thank me, Spark, for doing what your alpha didn’t have the courage to do.” He pressed his mouth against my neck, so that his fangs cut fine lines into my skin with each word. 

“Please…” I whispered, desperately trying to twist out of his grasp, “I don’t want it! Please!” 

“You will make a powerful beta,” he said proudly. In the next moment pain exploded through my body. I jerked away, and could feel the terrible length of his fangs move beneath my skin. He released me and I crashed to the ground. 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he chuckled, and I had never wanted to kill something as badly as I did in that moment.  
I struggled to my feet, moving towards the drawer that held the knives. 

“Well if that’s all…” he said, dusting off his bloodied shirt. My hand grabbed the hilt of a kitchen knife. For a moment all I could see was how young he looked, hardly older than Derek, and as his eyes faded to blue he almost looked human. 

Then I swung. 

I had not expected it to work. He was faster and stronger than me, probably smarter too. And even if I did get a hit in, he would be healed within seconds. 

What I did not expect was the look of complete surprise on his face as his head swung completely clean from his neck, and his body collapsed like a puppet with cut strings. 

My vision blurred like a cloud had descended into my kitchen. My ears rang not unlike they do after explosions. Suddenly I was on the floor, drenched in blood, and completely at a loss about what to do next. 

The world spun violently one final time, then collapsed into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood. The smell was thick and cloying, like a poison that twisted and convulsed in my stomach. Killing me, because of all the things I didn’t want to smell at Stiles’ house, blood was on the top of the list. 

My legs couldn’t carry me fast enough from my car to the house. I opened the door and was filled with momentary relief… it wasn’t his blood. 

“Stiles,” I croaked, the overwhelming fear making my voice sound thin and broken. 

I followed my nose to the kitchen. The scene that met my eyes was perplexing; Stiles on one side of the room, blood oozing slowly from a bite wound but mostly okay… and on the other side of the room a very dead, decapitated alpha that I had spent an hour that afternoon futility attempting to kill. 

Obviously he had not taken my words to heart, and had decided to snatch Stiles away while he was vulnerable. I pressed a hand to my face. If only Stiles had stayed put… or I had hung around my betas instead of going to my soundproof bedroom. I felt like such a shit alpha. Why had none of the others stopped him, and told him to stay with his pack? They must have noticed him leaving! 

I growled in frustration. Now not only was Stiles going to become a powerful beta because of his spark, but he was also an alpha. 

I took a step towards Stiles and nearly slipped. The kitchen floor was drowned in half an inch of black blood. 

“Shit,” I murmured, taking a second to realize how mentally fucked up Stiles would be if he woke up to find this carnage. I decided I could figure everything else out later. The priority was getting Stiles and the kitchen cleaned before he regained consciousness. 

I carried him upstairs as gently as I could. The sight of his checkered shirt stained with blood sent shivers down my spine. I didn’t want to think about what the upcoming hours could hold. My mind flashed back to some of my darkest memories; holding Paige as she convulsed, her warm blood drying on my hands, the smell of rot, terror and death that clung to my skin for weeks after she died. I didn’t want that for Stiles, even if I had considered giving him the bite before. The positive outcome didn’t outweighed the risk. 

Once upstairs, I stripped Stiles as efficiently as I could, struggling to deny my eyes the chance to linger. I wet a cloth in the bathroom to dab most of the blood from his skin. It didn’t take me long to spot the marred skin at his neck, and I shuddered in anger. That alpha had no right to do what he did, to change Stiles without his consent. 

I comforted myself by breathing in Stiles’ scent, which had yet to change. I knew that within the next few hours his fate would be revealed, and I felt desperate to cling to him as he was at that moment; human and alive. 

Once Stiles was more or less sorted I stumbled downstairs to the horror scene that awaited me. I knew the kitchen needed to be spotless by the time Stiles woke, or the Sherriff arrived. The sight of a liter of blood and a mangled corpse made it hard to decide where to start. 

It was a good two hours later that I finally released a long, unsteady gush of air, and nodded in contentment at my work. 

The body, which had already begun to reek of death, was shoved into several rubbish bags, and hauled painstakingly into the back of my car. For once it seemed luck was on my side, and the moon was obscured by ominous, low hanging clouds. 

I made a slow trudge upstairs, towards Stiles. I felt world wary and exhausted. I knew that there was a very good change that that night was soon going to reveal itself as one of the worst of my whole life. 

I walked into Stiles’ room only to realize I had no idea what to do next. My tired body wanted to sit, bit for some reason I couldn’t move. I felt completely captivated by the sight of Stiles in his natural habitat, as though he was just asleep, instead of fighting for his life. 

Stiles released a throaty groan and my head snapped in his direction. I watched in surprise as his eyes fluttered open. They were misty and distant for a long second before finally narrowing in on me. 

“Derek?...” he rasped, confusion evident on his face. He moved to rub his hand across his face, but the pain of his wound caused him to flinch and lower his arm. 

“So it wasn’t a nightmare then,” his voice quaked, and to my alarm tears filled his cold, despondent eyes. 

“No,” I said shortly. It was a struggle to resist the temptation to make a run for it. A single tear had broken free and was sliding slowly down his pale cheek. I had always been terrible with crying people, and being an alpha had yet to improve my ability to console the distraught. So I just stood uncomfortably beside him, clenching my hands to combat the feeling of helplessness. 

“I just… I really didn’t want to turn, you know.” He murmured, almost to himself.   
“Like, I’m enough of a hyperactive, unrestrained mess without adding supernatural abilities to the mix. Not to mention the whole 50% chance of death.”

His voice was full out trembling by the end of the sentence. His heart rate, which was already naturally high, had skyrocketed, so it almost sounded like a hum instead of individual beats. Tears poured from his face as he began to cry in earnest. 

“Stiles…” I huffed, and my words promptly failed me. I felt my nerves and guilt and dread burn acidically in my gut, and wished I knew how to make it better. After a long moment of contemplation I decided to do what Stiles would most likely do in such a situation. I sat down beside him and clumsily draped my arms around him. 

“It’s my fault,” I said heavily, “I’m so sorry Stiles.” 

Stiles snorted, and all the tension faded from his body.   
“Don’t let this be another dumb thing you hate yourself for.” He ordered. 

His huge brown eyes met mine imploringly and my chest ached so fiercely it felt like the tubes of my heart were trying to untangle themselves. He gave an explosive sigh and closed his eyes in defeat. 

In the next moment he dropped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if u keen 4 another chap


End file.
